Eternity
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: The Prince of a frozen kingdom is in search for a holy sword that would give him the power to raise an army & get his revenge against The Heavenly Father who was the one who cursed him to his fate. While on his search, the Prince comes across a beautiful woman who resembles his murdered bride. Could she be a reincarnation of his lost lover? Either way this time he will protect her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or Hetalia. They belong to Hima. I also do not own a majority of the story's plot. That belongs to Pearry Reginald Teo.

* * *

**- Prologue -  
**

* * *

The year was 1454 in the lands of Gorgatume, when a mighty force of Hells Dark followers swept across the lands, claiming new territory and burning entire villages to build upon their ashes. Those who resisted giving their allegiance to the lands new ruler or proclaiming themselves as the Devil's fresh servant, were to be sacrificed to the Dark Lord himself at the stake.

Innocent lives were stolen in the night and the Heavenly Light within the lands began to grow dim as the Dark Lords power and strength started to grow. Kingdoms fell along with their armies who stood no chance against the Dark Lords army of black-hearted men. Men who thought to have only Light within their heart began to stumble and soon they too fell into the trenches of obscurity.

Mankind's hope of crawling free from the shadows started to grow thin and the Heavenly Father of Light watched his children turn amongst themselves and rebuke the light from entering their hearts.

The God of Light knew that he could no more stand and idly watch his followers fall and Hells army grow more powerful, he needed a warrior to gather an army and force the Darkness back into the trenches of earth where they escaped from. Then God himself hand picked a mighty prince and warrior to become his Holy Servant and lead his handcrafted army of Light and justice.

The name of the fierce warrior was Ivan Braginski, Prince of Serbidon, The zealous Prince obeyed the Heavenly Fathers request and was gifted with hair as white as the clouds crafted in the skies, a sign that a man was highly favored by God and chosen to do his bidding on earth. Prince Ivan left his kingdom and throne in the gentle hands of his beloved fiancee. To ensure her safety, the Prince ordered three of his most trustworthy knights to watch over her in his absence. The lovers said their heartrending farewells and embraced a finale time before the Prince rode off with his, and Gods shining army behind his trail.

The land that was covered in darkness was smeared in blood of those who fought for both sides. The two sides clashed for months as their numbers dwindled greatly from loss of life and capability to carry on. Hundreds of Dark followers fell at the hand of Prince Ivan, who swam in the traitors' blood and gleamed with every scream that cried at the tip of his blooded sword. He was a marvelous swords man and skilled general. His followers fought bravely by him and watched the blessed headed Prince charge with brute force through cowering masses of Hells soldiers. On the battlefield his men gave him a new name, _'__Sneg Drakon__', _which meant _Snow Dragon_ in their native tongue. To Hells Dark army he became _'Kan Canavar'_, which meant _Blood Brute _in their language.

God watched the blessed Prince and how the Prince became obsessed with the sight, taste, and feel of other mens blood. It troubled him as the God sat atop his Heavenly white throne and observed his warrior in the gruesome battle. Even though the fevered Prince fought in the name of the Heavenly Father and for the good of the land and its people, the God of Light saw darkness start to extend in the blessed Princes heart without him even realizing it. When God visited the Prince in a dream after a day of battling, he requested for his blessed human to not forget who had given him the strength that he fought with and to whom he was using it for. The human apologized to his Holy God and kneeled before him, proclaiming that he every life he took only made more room for the light to grace. The God accepted his declaration and told the human Prince that the war of the Light and Darkness were finally coming to an end.

Back at Princes kingdom of Serbidon, a group of unfaithful men of the royal court took advantage of their Princes absence to carry out their unholy schemes. All those who knew Prince Ivan were aware of his new strength that was given to him by God. Their chance of murdering the Prince while he was still at human level had vanished, so they devised a new plan to take down the blessed man. Taking the fierce man on was nothing but a death wish. They needed him at his weakest composure in order to make him crumble.

When news that the war of Light and Darkness had atlas ended and the Heavenly Favored Prince and his army were returning home victoriously, the unfaithful men of court set their plan in motion. On the night that Prince Ivan was said to be returning to the castle, the courts men dressed themselves in black and covered their heads like Holy priest. The five hooded courts men walked upon the doors to the Prayer Room where the Princes beloved was at prayer inside. As they approached the doors they were stopped, by the three knights Prince Ivan directed to watch over his love.

In the disguise that they were Holy men and wanted to enter the room to praise their Lord for bringing their Prince home safely, the Knights foolishly turned their backs to the five men to unlock the doors. With their backs turned, the five men of court pulled daggers from their sleeves and stabbed the three knights in their backs.

The leader of the unfaithful men shoved the heavy wooden doors open and set his sights on the woman who was knelt down in prayer before a stone cross. Hearing nothing of what was happened in the hall, she continued her prayer to the God and thanked him for bringing her true love back to her and soon her embrace. The hooded men stalked upon her silently until in range when they grabbed her by surprise and lifted her from her knees. Two stood by the door in guard of anyone walking by, while two men seized her arms and covered her mouth. The fifth hooded man approached her as she watched him slowly pull his long dagger from his sleeve. Her eyes widened in fear when he pointed it to her neck and then rapidly ripping the necklace that Ivan had given her as his proposal gift. It was a golden chain with the blue sapphire gem that matched her eyes.

The Prince's lover watched the dark man pull the long dagger back once more but in a striking position. Her screams were muffled by the hand that covered her mouth just for that moment as the knife went slicing into her pure heart. The woman fell lifelessly to the cold ground where just moment ago she was kneeling and praying to the Lord. The hooded men grinned smugly as they waited for the next part of their plan to resume.

The blessed and victorious Prince proudly rode atop his white horse with his strong army marching behind. His army erupted in cheers when they crossed over a hill and saw their home in view. The closer they got more men cheered and rejoiced, all men except for the blessed white haired Prince. He longed for so many nights to see his glorious kingdom once again and have his people reunited, but something didn't rest well within his heart. Even though he won a war and the respect of the God, the Prince still felt he had lost something great.

Once his horse's huffs hit the streets of his town, he slapped the reins on his horse and dashed past the cheering crowds and ignored the flowers thrown over him from above. All that was going through his mind was for him to get to his castle as fast as possible. Something was wrong and he didn't need a sign from the Heavenly Father to alert him of this. He could feel it in his heart and it rattled him as a horrid spoke of something far too cruel for him to accept. He could only beg that he wasn't too late for what he didn't dare assume.

The halls were silent until he slammed the tall glorious doors open into the great hall. He roared orders at his servants and guardsmen to search the castle and find his true beloved. The Prince paced down the halls loudly, still in his golden army covered in the blood of both his enemies and comrades. When he turned a corner he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his three loyal knights, dead, on the ground in front of the room of Prayer. He didn't bother checking their health and immediately entered the room that was known to be nothing of grace and Holy Light, but no more was it of such holy names.

The warrior slowed in his steps as his eyes stared down at a petite body that laid in a pool of blood at the foot of a stone cross. His mind was empty as his heart thumped loudly in his ears at the horrific sight. All he did was slowly shake his head as he took another wary step forward towards the woman enclosed in her very own crimson blood. Finally the Princes feet began to move again and he went dashing towards the woman and collapsed onto his knees before her. His jaw locked and his eyes glazed over when he delicately reached out for the woman's small form and pulled her into his arms and turned her over. He let out a shaky gasp when her comatose facial features faced his eyes. His wretched violet eyes traced their way to her heart and he paled at the sight of the ghastly hole that was sliced through her chest and pierced into her innocent heart.

The brave and powerful warrior started to tremble furiously with his dear beloved in his arms. How could someone dare commit such a horrendous act on someone so compassionate and gentle? What kind of coward of a man murders an innocent and soft woman because they were afraid of confronting him themselves! ?

The snow haired Prince clung his dear beloved close to his chest and glared up at the large stone cross just above where he was kneeled. She must have been in prayer when it happened. How could someone kill another in the room of the Heavenly Father and right under his nose? Surely God must have seen the act take place, and yet he did nothing to prevent it from happening. The Princes nostrils flared at the cruel thought of the God who he had once fought so valiantly and loyally for-and for what?

To be wrongly betrayed by having his finance be murdered while away fighting for what he thought was worth parting from her for? Was this how he was to be repaid for his devoted actions and sacrifice?

The hooded courts men reentered the room just as silently as they did before on the woman whom they had murdered earlier that day. Their Prince was in too much of a vulnerable state that to pass such an opportunity would be a shame. This time there were only four dark hooded men and one of those men took a step passed the others and pulled out his long dagger. The man lifted his sword high into the air, then brining it down swiftly to sever the Prince's head right off his royal golden shoulders.

There was a loud clank and the mourning Prince spun his head around to find that one of his loyal knights had survived and was tiredly using his sword to block another from meeting into his head. The warrior gently set his departed beloved onto the ground then rose tall and removed his mighty sword from its case at its hip and charged forward, blind in rage. The knight was weak and badly injured from his wounds he received earlier, but he continued to fight as long as his Prince was there at his side to fight along with.

All four of the hooded courts men were dead, their demolished bodies were sprawled onto the stone floors as their sinful blood leaked from every inch of their body. The Prince had taken out his rage on them and made sure to leave no man left to where he could be identified if glanced at. Limbs were torn and scattered about in a way that reminded the snow-haired Prince of his days on the battlefield.

The loyal Knight dropped his sword and collapsed onto the floor in utter exhaustion. The Prince turned and knelt aside him, promising that he would heal him and make him as resilient and impressive to match his great courage.

The blessed Prince stood and marched to the center of the Holy Room, standing in puddles of the blood from his dear love and of sinners. He glared at the cross gravely as his grip tightened harshly on the handle of his battle weapon. He knew the Heavenly Father of Light had seen what he'd just done. He knew that he took the lives of other men in a Holy room and not on the battlefield where war was meant to be fought. He was positive that his Lord was not pleased with his quick actions and sudden urge to kill and obsessively spill blood that he loved to coat himself in.

The human Prince, who had been blessed by the hand of the God of Light and all things Pure, brought his sword up and directed it at the cross as if challenging the stone monument.

"I have killed for the Heavenly Father of Light this I swear! The hands that fought for him will now be turned against him!" The Prince screamed at the cross and felt how the ground beneath him began to tremble. He didn't care what the Lord of Light would cast upon him. He prayed and fought for a God that gave nothing in return for his sacrifice!

His violet eyes turned red and he bared his teeth viciously at the cross, knowing that the Lord was more than likely standing there before him, invisible to the human eye.

"YA UPREK VSE PREDANNONST YA IMET NEKODGA BYLO S SVET!" The Prince roared, rebuking the God of Light from his heart and soul and accepting darkness and hate instead.

One by one the candles in the room went out and the Prince brought up his sword; ready to fight whatever was to send for him from his once devoted God.

Then something happened.

Instead of being attacked from an opposing opponent like he had thought, the Prince collapsed from intense pain happening from within him. He screamed out in despicable pain as his insides started to boil and his skin burn. Everything went red as he glared up at the cross before him. The stone monument started to crack and split all the way up until the cross was tethered in two but still stood tall. Signalizing of a split alliance between man and God.

Some legends say that once beloved Prince was cast with the curse of immortality as punishment for his defiance. To live with his tortured soul for eternity. Never to pass and find his true love again in the afterlife and forever live with the reflection of her death forever on his mind. Another curse that God had given him was that he had to drink the blood of men to satiate the burn he feels in his insides. It was a punishment that the Father of Light had specially crafted for him for the way that the warrior Prince would obsessively spill blood and bask in its crimson glory as though it aroused him.

The Kingdom of Serbidon was swallowed by a horrible blizzard soon after and by the end of the punishing winter season people thought spring would alas come and save them from the cold, but it never did. Spring became an extended winter, as did summer then autumn. The land of Serbidon was cursed into a never-ending winter. Never again did the people ever see the Light from the Lord grace their lands or their once resilient Prince Ivan, whom seemed to have vanished within his own obscure castle along with everyone else.

* * *

**AN:** What am I getting myself into with this one... Well at least I'm on summer break and will have time to write A LOT more. Cheers! Review and tell me what you think so far. Any guesses on who the woman may have been?


	2. 1 Century Later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or its characters. They belong to Hima. I also do not own the plot for this story. It is based off of a movie directed and written by Pearry Reginald Teo. If you have seen the movie then shh! Don't ruin it for anyone!

* * *

**-1 century later-**

* * *

Hoofs trudged precipitously atop the forests worn pathway that led further from the old marketing village. Luckily there were no villagers crossing the old trail at the time to get in way of the stamped of horses and their riders as they dashed recklessly along it. It was almost impossible to see what was ahead with the thick tree cover above their heads. The moon was full but was useless to them as the group rode blind and depended on their horses' natural instinct to securely carry them through the forest.

Over the loud sound of the horses hoofs and wheezes, a shriek echoed from behind the group of riders and bounced from tree to tree and into their ears. Two of the knights glanced at one another from atop their horses, both thinking the equivalent theory.

One of the knights toughly pulled the reins up and jerked the horses back that squealed in response. The rest of the riders hurriedly yanked their reins as well once they saw one of their fellow riders force a halt.

The knight galloped to the front of the pack and scanned everyone over and counting briefly in his head as he prepared the plan he was about announce. It was when another shriek from somewhere close behind made him finalize his decision on their next course of action.

His horse snorted and shook its large head, fearful of the creatures that were purposing them. "It is time that we part ways." He strictly announced in a definite tone. "They are pursuing us at a speed we can no longer out run. It is time that we confront them to ensure that our quest will not fail."

Several of the other knights nodded and grunted in agreement with their leader and reached for their swords. The head knight turned his gaze on a pair of riders to his left who too were reading themselves for a daunting battle.

"Amelia, Madeline," he signaled the two women to swiftly looked over to him, both their eyes fierce and eager for their individual commands about to be given.

"You two will take the artifact and continue on without us. We will try to meet up with you both when we can." Two of the other knights brought the case carrying the precious artifact over and held it up to one their female comrades.

Amelia looked at the case that was being handed at her and frowned irately then looked back up at the head knight disapprovingly, clearly not pleased with what was being asked of her. How could she just leave behind her fellow comrades to fight a battle that she too was part of? She deserved to defend her friends and fight along side them.

"We will stand and fight!" she hissed and he shot her a stern glare that made Madeline give her sister an apprehensive look.

"You're light and have the fastest horses of us all. Find the destination that we have discussed and there you both will greet comrade Kirkland. He will be waiting for you there as devised. You must take this artifact to him, Amelia." He gave her a imploring expression and she looked away from his stare and watched the two other knights tie down the case with the artifact inside atop the back of her horse.

Madeline forced her horse forward and closer to their leader. She looked at him with a sorrowful expression, clearly concerned for his and the others safety. She felt about just leaving them to fight alone. There were 7 of them but who knows how many were chasing after them and what kind of strength they carried.

"Come with us…" she pleaded softly and the head knight sighed and shook his head at the young woman.

"I must stay with my fellow knights and fight. Together we shall hold them off as long as we can." He then pulled his sword from its case and the other men did so as well fervently.

Another howl came and was much closer. He looked to the two young women, his face wrathful and determined. "You must leave! Now!" he roared and the two women looked to him then one another before picking up the reins and slapping them against the neck of their horses and set off in a sprint down the trail, leaving behind the group of knights whom they had full faith in would triumph.

The head knight watched the back ends of horses disappear down the fogged pathway and he exhaled distraughtly as his breath misted around his red beard.

"May God give you speed."

* * *

Amelia and her older sister, Madeline, raced side by side as they darted through the broken trail hurriedly. Their hearts were beating in their chest almost as loud as their horse's hoofs whenever they would slam against the forest floor. Luckily for them they were at a part in the trail where there were minimum tree branch coverage, meaning the moon was able to sneak its way in and show them the way.

"Amy!" Amelia heard her sister call out her nick from over the heavy gasp and loud thumps. She looked over and watched her sister notion her head in the direction of the thick bush off to their right. It was full of closely aligned trees, thick bush, and who knows what else. It was impossible to see what exactly was in there and Amelia didn't want to risk them entering and finding themselves in more trouble than they already were.

"We should move deeper in the woods and loose them there! We will get caught if we stay on this trail!" Madeline hollered anxiously as she rode and occasionally ducked when a tree branch would swing too low and come close to her head.

Amelia shook her head at her sister and denied her plan after thinking it over. "We have to stay on the path if we are to find Kirkland! We have to follow orders!" she looked up just in time to duck a branch from smacking her in the face then turned her head back to her sister who was frowning.

"We are never going to make it to him if we continue on this path and the ones who are after us find us first!" the older sister shot back but Amelia just didn't listen and turned her head forwards again and on the pathway.

"We will follow orders and stay! Come one!" Amelia slapped the reins and her horse surprisingly picked up more speed than it was already running. Madeline grumbled but did the same and tried to catch up to her stubborn younger sisters pace.

* * *

The two exhausted horses trotted into an opening in the forest's dense mace before coming to a complete stop. Amelia looked at the sign that pointed in two different directions. One led deeper into the woods and the other to a nearby town called, Gregdor. It was town that their friend Kirkland was supposed to be resting in before he met up with them at the crossroads where they were currently standing.

"Well?" Madeline piped up and trotted up to her sister in front of the wooden sign that pointed in opposite directions. "Where to know?" she watched as her sister stared down the lighter pathway that lead into town. Were they supposed to hide within the town and find Kirkland there perhaps?

Amelia was beginning to grow nervous the longer she stared down the path that was filled with silence and tranquility. No one was coming and it appeared that no one would anytime soon. They were at a stand still now that their plan was starting to break apart. They needed to do something quick and make up a new plan to work with.

She looked over at her older sister who was anxiously staring at her and waiting for the say on what they were to do next. Amelia let a soft breath and shook her head. "This is where we were supposed to meet up with him."

Madeline looked over both her shoulders and spun her horse half way to look behind her. "Then were is he?" she asked uneasily as her soft lavender eyes discovered no other person there with them at the crossroads.

Amelia climbed off her horse and landed subtly on her feet then walked to the back of her horse and started untying the case that was secured there by the other knights. There was no saying what would happen to them if they took one of their chances down either of the two pathways. She trusted Kirkland enough that he would eventually show and take possession of the secrete artifact.

Meanwhile, Madeline continued to sit nervously atop her horse and scan the line of trees that wrapped around them, exposing them in the open with the moonlight grinning down on them. It made uneasy to be presented in the way they were, as easy targets for whoever lurked in the shadows.

A twig snapped and the eldest sister darted her eyes in the direction of the noise that break the peace. Another twig broke nearby the first one and she started backing her horse up to further herself from the edge of the tree line and closer towards the center. "Something's not right." She muttered faintly as her eyes continued to patrol the still tree and the blackness surrounding them.

There was another sound coming from the forest but sounded like a whip being clapped against the bark of a tree. The horse that carried Madeline leapt up in surprise and jerked its body upwards and stood on its back legs.

Madeline screamed in panic as her horse sent her flying backwards off and landing brutally on the ground.

"Maddie!" Amelia went running to her sister's side and knelt down to her level and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them in an attempt to get her up.

The horses whined in alarm and both went rushing off down one of the trails, leaving the two sisters behind and stuck without travel. Amelia cursed under her breath as she momentarily watched them disappear. It was a good thing she removed the case with the artifact from her horse when she did or else it would have been lost.

Madeline groaned and Amelia worriedly looked down at her. There was no way she would be able to carry her sister and the case at the same time. She needed her to wake up or else they both could get in some serious trouble.

"Come on, Maddie! You have to wake up!" she pulled her sister up into her arms and tried getting her to wake up by shaking her some more. "Come on! Please wake up and be ok!" if her sister had gotten herself seriously injured from the fall, then Amelia wouldn't know how she was tend to her or pay for a doctor in the nearby town. Damn why couldn't have been Kirkland be there on time!

Something snapped from behind Amelia and she spun halfway around with her sister still in her arms. She faintly saw a shadows move amongst the trees and another do something similar. They weren't alone any longer.

"Ok Maddie, time to stand up!" she huffed as she stood to her feet and dragged her passed out older sister with her. Her sister groaned and moved her head around some by the action and was actually able to put some strength into helping her stand. Amelia was thankful for that because she considering leaving her on the ground as she fought and protected herself from whatever was lurking around them.

The shadows soon turned to figures that closer that crept forward and Amelia gave them a warning glare as they did so. She counted about 10 figures moving about and her hope of fending them off was quickly dwindling along with her sister's leg strength.

Suddenly the silence erupted into loud yells and wild battle calls as the figures leapt from their hiding spots and moved into the moonlight clearing. Amelia moved one hand clasped the handle of her sword and moved around to try and face all directions as the crowd circled her, giving her no opening to escape from the ring.

She looked at all of their faces and saw that they were at least human men and not beast. Well, technology there weren't the same but at times she would protect that.

"Looky here, mates!" one cackled and moved to the front of the others as they swarmed her like a pact of animals would torture their prey. "Found are ourselves some lost travelers now did we? What real shame."

"For them that is!" one of them hollered and the whole group erupted in a roaring fit of laugher and calls.

Amelia rolled her eyes; slightly wishing a werewolf had found her instead because even they had more intelligence than the men standing around her.

"Oi!" one yelled and she looked in the direction of the man who was bald but had a long dark colored beard. His eyes were real wide like he was excited and his toothy smile proved so if not for that. He stepped forward and Amelia glared and took her and her sister a step back from him.

"Stay away from us." She hissed warningly through her teeth and clutched the handle of her sword, tempted to swing it in the man's face and slash the beard right off his chin.

"Ya think you be the one making the commands around here, lass?" he grinned and took another step forward, directing all of the woman's attention on him as his friends crept up behind her.

"Well you're wrong if you think I'll be taking them from you." She shot back and the other men chuckled at her quick response. The man with the tangled beard stopped and put his hands in surrender.

Amelia was about to shot him another piece of her mind when she felt her sister being yanked from her side. She turned around to grab at her but halted when her face almost collided into the tip of a sword. She balled her hands into fist and glared at the man who dared point a sword at her.

"Not to talkative now, are ya lassy?" the man sneered at her and Amelia but her bottom lip and just glared at him. She glanced over at her sister and at the two men that were holding her up by her arms. Her head was still dangling so she probably had little to do idea that she was in another possession at the moment.

"You men are nothing but pathetic common thieves!" she glared and the crowd made a sound like they were amused and not offended in the slightest. Damn them and she was sure to make them realize just how damned they were about to be.

"Common thieves?" a new voice aired and the crowd became silent. "We prefer to think of us as awfully charismatic and…" he paused for a second "_witty_ thieves." The crowed once again laughed and cheered as Amelia watched whom she assumed was their leader walked towards her confidently with a wide grin on her face.

The moons rays danced off the man's white hair and gave it the delusion as though it were glowing. If that wasn't memorizing enough then his crimson ruby red eyes definitely were. Was this man a demon? He didn't give off a demon aura, but something about him was different than the rest of the men surrounding them.

The leader of the band stared down on Amelia as he continued to approach her; clearly not finding her a threat in any way because he had her surrounded and had her sister in their hands. He must have thought to have her at his mercy but boy was he wrong. Amelia waited until the foolish man was close enough when she suddenly ripped her sword loose from its case and swung it at the face of the pale man who immediately stopped with the tip with the swords tip just barely scratching at his nose.

He looked as though in honest surprise for a moment before his lips stretched outwards into a large grin. It only made Amelia angrier and pushed the tip closer to his nose until it was poking. The group of men around them had fallen silent by the sudden engagement and Amelia grinned to herself on the inside.

"It seems that you are no common lost traveler, are you?" he smirked and continued to stand there with the sword still in his face. This man was wither a fool or was tremendously cocky. Either way Amelia wished he'd just shut up and leave her and her sister be already.

"May I know thou beautiful travelers name?" He cooed and Amelia rolled her eyes when he gave her a sideways grin.

"I'd rather not hear my name on a thieves tongue. Its said to be bad luck and I'm not taking chances." She pronounced and kept her stern glare on him as his white eyebrows shut up.

"Very well," he supposed then bushed the woman's sword from his face and took a step back as she eyes him suspiciously while keeping a tight grasp on her weapon.

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." He did a little bow and tucked one hand acorss his chest as though a proper gentlemen. The act made Amelia want to laugh.

"Oh really? What is so _awesome_ about you then?" she smirked and the crowd _'ohhed'_ at her cheeky response. Gilbert only grinned and ignored the sounds coming from his bands of wild men and thieves.

"What is so awesome about me?" he beamed and Amelia saw his eyes light up in thrill. "Some would say my incredible awesome good looks and charm with the ladies." He winked and man slapped him on the back merrily.

Amelia snorted and looked away before looking back to him and lowering her sword. "Were those ladies by chance blind or just really drunk?"

The crowd rolled with laughter and their clever leader just stood there dumbstruck with his mouth agape and his red eyes wide in revelation. Amelia just continued to smirk at him and raise her eye brows to make it appear she were right and the crowd thought so as well.

Then the albinos face changed after a moment and the crowd started to quiet down. She watched his eyes narrow and his lips curl in a way that was no in way humorous any more. She looked over to her sister who still wasn't awake. If they were to fight then the men cold easily run off with Maddie. There were just too many of them for her to fend off on her own.

"Look, doll." Gilbert spoke lowly and stepped forward again, staring straight into the woman's eyes fiercely. "How about I let that comment slid if you hand over that chest of yours. If you do as told, then we can all go our serene ways." He gestured to the chest that lay directly behind Amelia. She narrowed her eyes at him and positioned her foot on top of his.

"Over my dead body." She said seriously and lifted her sword again at his neck. The men grumbled and Amelia listened to the sound of their metal weapons being drawn from their cases.

"You sure would make a lovely corpse you know?" he grinned then looked over to Amelia's sister who seemed to be coming to. "Shall we make her into one first?"

Amelia's eyes practically shot out of her head at that before they narrowed into thin slits. She will murder them before they even had the chance. "If you touch her then I will not hesitant to kill you all."

Gilbert stared at her for a moment but then broke into a fit of laughter, as well did his team. "Y-You hear that?" he spun around and faced his men who were laughing with him. "She is going to kill us! Even though we have her surrounded-ow!" he hollered out in pain when the woman behind him smacked him in the back on his head with the side of her sword.

He clutched the spot and then checked his head for blood. There was none but he still growled and spun around to glare at her only to find her grinning amusingly at him. "You are so un-awesome for just doing that!" he rubbed the spot and winced when he put too much pressure over stop it.

Amelia shook her head and shrugged lightly. "I warned you, didn't I?

"Fine." He turned to his waiting men. "Take the chest."

Amelia watched in terror as the men withdrew their weapons and extended them out at her. She tried her best to keep them away by slashing her sword at them but they only laughed and clanked theirs against hers for amusement.

"Amelia!"

Amelia turned to her name being yelled in her sister's voice. She made eye contact with her only for a second until a mighty slash of someone's sword sent her flying out of her hands. She clumsily took a few steps back from the hit and went tumbling over the very chest she was trying to desperately protect.

A man grabbed the handle of it and yanked it from under her knees and backed away before she had the chance to swap at him.

"You see what I told you? We're witty thieves." Gilbert grinned down at her cockily with his hands placed on his hips.

Amelia growled and glared up at him. She was surrounded and had no weapon to get the chest back. The odds were against her unless Kirkland finally decided to show his ass and arrive on time like he was supposed to.

The pale man took one last look at her before spinning around and walking away. "Lets get moving men and get back to camp! I'm starved!" the men agreed and started following their leader until the pale man stopped in his tracks.

"Oh! Almost forget." He spun around and looked down at Amelia and her sister who had crawled over to her. "Bind the girlies up. They will be joining us for dinner." He laughed aloud at the expression on the both the women's faces as he continued walking and listened to them struggle.

* * *

**AN:** Yay Prussia is here along with fem!America and fem!Canada.

Sorry for any errors. Will do another read through asap. Thanks for reading.


	3. First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the plot of this story. I did however change parts of it to fit into the direction that I wanted to take it.

* * *

**- First Kiss -**

* * *

Miles away from where Amelia and Madeline were laying rest, their leader and fellow knights men lay sprawled atop the damp blood absorbed earth. The noble head knight breathed slowly and stared up at the heavy branches, wishing they were pushed aside so he'd be able to see the stars once more in the sky. Blood started to pool around his ears and he wondered if he was stabbed in the head as well. He lost count how many blows were inflicted into his chest and legs, causing him to collapse from utter impotence. Not even his arms would obey him while his sword laid heavy still in his weakening grasp.

Something cold pressed up against the knight's neck, causing the dying man to turn his gaze from the sealed sky to the beast before him. The one who had slain him was standing over the fretting man sturdily. He had the appearance of a knight glorified in black armor with a concealed helmet that took the shape of something never seen before with long horns poking out from the sides like a bull.

The black-coated knight spoke, its voice unsympathetic and demanding. "Where is the relic that you have stolen?" he pressed the tip of its sword harder against the poor knights neck whose adam-apple wobbled.

"It is far out of your reach by now." He coughed bitterly and blood spotted around his lips. "W-Where the dark will never reach it."

The dark knight growled and withdrew his sword.

The knight on the ground didn't see the action as a hint for mercy like most would assume when a weapon is drew away. He let out a shaky breath and turned his blood stained head to the side to take in the sight of his once strong and noble knights. They were sprawled on the floor with there swords scattered around them. It almost brought a smile to the poor knights quivering lips from how hard they fought.

They did their part in their quest and now it was time to lay down their swords and be pardoned for their hard work. He just wished he knew how their quest would end, but he had hope that the two young women would succeed and he and his men would rest in peace.

"You fought and guarded for the light," the black-armored knight pronounced then swung his heavy sword to grip it with both hands and raised it high above the dying knights chest. "that is why you shall now perish in darkness."

The sword plunged towards the earth and all remaining light in that portion of the forest abruptly went out.

**{~.~}**

Birds flew in front of the moon that was visible with the break in the arcane forest. A breeze pushed through the barrios of trees and bushes until it reached an opening and flowed into the cheerful camp of men freely.

Amelia let her eyelashes flutter closed as she felt the frosty breeze blew through her hair and nip at her skin. When she opened her eyes again, it was clear that there was distract in her pools of blue.

She turned her head in the direction where the chilly air came from and just stared into the darkness, half expecting something else to happen.

"Amy…" Madeline whispered to her sister softly after seeing the pain on her sister's features and grew worried that something was suddenly wrong. "What is troubling you?"

The younger blonde stared for a moment more into the dark forest before closing her eyes and letting her head gently fall back against her sisters. Together they sat on the ground of their camp with their wrist and ankles bound to together. After Gilbert and his fellow witty thefts forcefully took them, they were bond and left to sit on the outside of the ring they had around the campfire.

Madeline turned her head so that they had the sides of their faces up against each other comfortably.

"That breeze just now," Amelia started, her voice questioning as though still pondering the thought. "I cannot help but shake the stricken sensation that something has gone terribly wrong."

Her sister darted her eyes towards her for a moment then to the dirt. Now that she mentioned something was troublesome in the air, Madeline was able to feel it too and it put a heavy weight in her gut. Her lips suddenly felt very dry so she licked them over several times before responding. "W-What do you suppose it is?" she felt her little sister shake her head at her question.

Amelia's thoughts went back to the knights that they were with only hours ago. She tried to feel any sort of connection to them now, but she couldn't. Somewhere in the woods it had gotten colder and darker. Once strong flames were smothered into smoke where dark warriors triumphed. She would've told Madeline the truth about her assumption about the knights, but she didn't want to frighten her. They had enough to worry about at the moment.

"My clever thieves!" The albino man emerged from his large tent with tools raised high above his head in both hands. He strolled out into the center of the ring and stood next to the threating blaze of fire. "It is time that we find out what is inside that box that the lovely ladies have graciously given to us!" he grinned at the tied up women on the outside of the ring as his men cheered and threw their mugs of rum into the air in celebration.

"Open thy chest! Let us see what em' girlies were hullin!" one cheered and others backed him up excitedly with other shouts of anticipation.

Amelia and Madeline looked at each other worriedly then back to the white-haired man who took a long gulp of some rum before stalking over to the chest that sat atop a tree trunk. The men sitting around it moved out of their leaders way and formed a circle around it, kneeling down when their leader did so.

Gilbert raised his hammer high in the air, ready to swing it down against the metal lock that secured the chest and its keepsakes.

"NO!" Amelia screamed in panic and all the men turned to her agitatedly, especially Gilbert.

"You're totally ruining the moment, doll." He groaned at her and his men laughed.

Amelia got onto her knees and tried to hop up on her feet but was held at sword point in a second by a man to her right. Madeline hissed for her sister to sit back down but Amelia wasn't going to let those bastards open and steal the object that had the blood of her fellow knights spilled for.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you'd be getting yourself in if you open what's in the crate! You may think of it to be gold or some other item to be marketed off, but I can promise you that it will hold no interest to thieves such as the lot of you!" her eyes were fierce as she glared up at the men who were kneeling before the chest, more sternly so at the white-haired man who scowled at her daringly right back.

He watched her while she took another hop forward and one of his men move his sword closer to her neck warningly. This girl had spunk and apparently didn't hold her tongue, even with a sharp weapon pressed harshly up against her flesh. Gilbert found her determination amusing to say in the least.

"Do you think that little speech is going to stop me? It only furthers our interest in this little chest of yours!" he declared shamelessly and chuckled at the severe expression on the woman's face he got in return.

"May the Father of Light watch your actions." She hissed and Gilbert scuffed while rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure he's just as damn curious." He grumbled then swung his heavy hammer down upon the lock. Nothing happened so he lifted his hammer and swung it down a second time and repeated the action as attentiveness grew.

There was a loud shattering noise and red eyes lit up at the sight of the lock broken and falling off the chest and onto the ground. His men grew silent as they watched, as did the two blonde sisters were peered around the large mass of men to get a glimpse of what was being hidden inside the crate.

Gilberts lifted the lid open and scanned the insides back and forth several times, expecting for something much more than what he was facing. The light in his red eyes dimmed as he grasped the object and withdrew it from it confines.

"It's a handle…" he muttered in confusion and turned it over in his hands several times, trying to figure out what he just discovered.

The excited look on all the men's faces fell as anger and confusion filled them. "It don't even have no blade!" one of them declared and reached for it but Gilbert sneered at him and pulled away from the sudden grab. He shot up and turned to face his two prisoners.

"What the fuck is _this_?" he waved the sword-less handle in the air and raised his bleached eyebrows.

"It is a weapon made by the God of Light and all things pure."

Gilbert and his men turned to their other blonde hostage who remained sitting upon the ground, glaring up at them earnestly. Amelia shot her head in her sister's direction and gave her a warning look that insisted that she kept her mouth shut and not tell the men, afraid that they might sell it off once they knew of its true meaning.

"I think she knock 'er head a little too hard, aye?" a man chuckled and others snickered about the camp. Gilbert eyed her for a moment before he started waltzing over to her as she watched timidly because of the look he was giving her. He stopped just a foot from her then leant down to be at her eye level. She blushed and darted her eyes away from the close distance. Amelia growled protectively and tried hoping her way over to them but was once again held at sword point for trying to move.

"What is it you said about this worthless handle again?" he asked and tilted his head slightly to the side, watching her face intently.

Madeline swallowed nervously, regretting that she spoke up in the first place. It was usually her sister to speak out and get them in trouble, not her. "L-Like I said, it was crafted by God. It is the only weapon he gave man that could send the Darkness and its disciples back to Hell through from a burning death." She spoke low and looked at the man before her over her half closed eyelids.

The longer he just stared at her, the more nervous the older sister began to feel. Her heart was beating rather rapidly in her chest in a way that she only ever felt when scared or in a dangerous predicament. She could say that she was in a dangerous situation at the moment, but something told her that this feeling wasn't out of fear. It was something entirely new to her that made her head spin every time her eyes meet his crimson. The color was oddly fascinating to stare in while at the same time nerve-racking.

"A weapon crafted by God…" the man rubbed his chin as he flipped the handle around in his hand and suspected it. Madeline nodded slowly and watched as he stood back up and turned to face his men and the girls angered younger sister. He held the handle high above his head for all to see. "This weapon is said to be made from God!" he laughed amusingly while the others were silent and watched. "Was God such a fool that he forget to blade this _oh so mighty weapon_? Sounds to me like our God isn't all wise and powerful after all!" some men were silent because they were hesitant of his words while others erupted in glorious laughed and applause.

Amelia held her tongue and looked back at her sister who looked thoroughly disappointed by the man's harsh words towards the God that they risked their lives for everyday and gave thanks to. She turned to the albino man who was waving the weapon around like in combat and faked stabbed its invisible blade into some men who were playing along with him.

"Such children…" she muttered to herself, but Gilbert heard and immediately stopped his fun and turned to her.

"What is it that you just said, doll?" he amusingly asked and raised an interested eyebrow at her. Amelia couldn't help but to grin and faced him while holding her head high, still having a sword pointed at her tanned exposed neck.

"Oh? Did you not hear me the first time? Shall I repeat myself for you?" she watched the pale man sluggishly approach her and stop just a foot from her face, peering down at her intriguingly.

"I'd love to hear it as I watch those sweet lips of yours move with your words." He said lowly and Madeline blushed for her sister when she caught ear of his words. Amelia just stood there and held her head higher and took a small leap forward to get closer. The other man lowered his sword and took a step back, knowing what his leader intended to do in the situation.

Amelia stared into the man's blood-red eyes before lowering her eyes onto his pale cherry tinted lips. She licked her own pink ones and kept her eyes on them for a moment more before looking back up into his eyes that were watching her actions almost hungrily.

"You and your little band of mishits act like _children_." She growled teasingly and the man's eyes lit up with excitement as he watched her lips move with her words like he said he was going to. The women before him was the most erratic, infuriating, magnificent, and loveliest woman he had ever met or had the pleasure to lay eyes on. Compared to other women that he'd met and slept with through out the towns, this bold young woman before him was something entirely new and stimulating. His hands twitched at his sides as his crave to reach out and touch her ate him away with every second they stood so closely.

There was a loud gasp from his men that made Gilbert snap out of his trance and focus on the current setting that had unfolded while he was lost in his thoughts about the blonde. He looked down and grinned when he saw that she had a knife held up to his neck like she was ready to cut his throat. Yes, she was something entirely new to him in deed, and he fuckin' loved it.

He moved his weight to his other leg and chuckled softly at her, more amused than disturbed by her actions. He looked at the handle of the knife that she was holding and noticed that it was one of his own. She must have snagged it from his waist belt when they were so close and she was distracting him.

"You plan on killing me with my own weapon? Totally un-awesome of you, doll." He grinned and she just bared her teeth, clearly agitated with the pet name that he had been calling her ever since they first met.

She put his knife closer to his neck and he lifted his head higher while she did so. "I will if you don't hand over that artifact you have in your hand." She responded back trying to sound threating but Gilbert didn't buy the tough act and continued to push her even though he knew the woman could inflict harm if she wanted to. If she truly wanted to kill him then she would have done it long ago when she first had the chance back by the crossroads or even now.

"How about we make a trade." He suggested and held the artifact up and waved it a bit as she watched curiously.

"What kind of trade?" she asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Gilbert grinned wider at the interested tone in her voice as he stared down at her and past his own sharpened blade. "I will give this un-awesome Holy weapon in exchange for a kiss upon those sweet lips of yours." She gaped at him and withdrew her weapon from his neck.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, trying to mask that fact that he was eager to touch her skin and taste her lips.

Amelia glared at him past her blonde bangs, trying to decide if this man was such a fool for wanting something so ludicrous in exchange for a holy artifact, or if he were just a pervert. After thinking about it for a moment more, she lowered her weapon and held onto it strictly at her side. She looked up to him and the sudden urge to break his nose overwhelmed her by the lustful expression he was evidently showing her.

She sighed and held herself back from rolling her eyes. "Do you swear to hand over the artifact and release us after doing so?" If she was giving this man a kiss then she wanted his word of her and her sister's release and then getting themselves as far away as possible from the pervert and his band of witty thieves.

Not paying much attention to her words and more focused on her lips and the growing blush on her delicate cheeks, Gilbert nodded and took a small step forward.

"Amelia! What do you think you're doing!?" Madeline hissed from her spot just a few feet away from her sister that seemed totally dazed. The closer she watched Gilbert and her younger sister get towards one another's face, Madeline couldn't help but to bit her lips and suppress the urge to yell at them to stop. The worst and most confusing part about it was that she didn't know whom she was trying to protect. It was either keeping her sister from kissing the albino thief, or Gilbert from kissing her own younger sister.

Amelia ignored her sister and stared into Gilbert's crimson eyes and watched the reflection of the fire dance in them along with his desire. They appeared so severe yet aspiring that Amelia wondered if this meant something more to him than what he appeared it to be while in front of his men.

Her eyes flickered to his left hand when he softly rested it against her check so tenderly it made her wonder how many times he had done the act to who knows how many other women. He clearly had all the tricks down and a part of her was peeved about him having so much experience while she literally had none. In truth, this was about to be her first kiss, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. There was no way in hell.

She let her eyes close when his lips started to flutter right over hers and she tried her best to not move away or crack from under the nerves. His breath was so warm over lips that she opened her mouth to taste more of him unconsciously.

"Not too late to back out, doll." He mumbled against her lips softly while rubbing his gloved thumb over her check.

"Just do it already before I change my mind." She growled and he chuckled before closing his own eyes and finally pressing his lips up against hers. A shiver went down his spin at the touch and he moaned softly and used the hand placed on her cheek to pull her face closer to his.

Amelia didn't know what to expect her first kiss to feel like, but she would have never imagined it to be like how it was at that moment. When he pulled her face closer to his, she gladly agreed and let herself be pulled closer to him. She even took a step closer to press her body up against his chest, causing him to growl against her lips and kiss her more aggressive all of a sudden.

She was too lost in the moment that she had totally forgotten about the crowd that was watching them. Gilbert let go of the artifact and let it roll away so he could wrap his arm around Amelia's waist and pull her roughly up against him, earning a few whistles from his men.

Once Amelia heard the noises that were being directed towards then, she immediately broke the kiss and pulled away. Gilbert opened his eyes in surprise at her sudden resistance but continued to hold her close against him as she tried to pull away.

"I am through putting on some petty show for your men." She said sternly but Gilbert couldn't get over how striking she looked with the blush still present on her check. He gripped her waist harder, causing her to yelp as he pulled her closer. He lowered his head until it was about an inch from her face, which she turned away from him in case he dared to try something stupid again.

"I can assure you that was not for their amusement…" he muttered lowly into her ear and she shivered and continued to listen. He grinned and dipped his head lower against the side of hers. "Though it was pretty damn awesome." He watched her ear turn red and he couldn't help but to kiss the tip of it before he let her escape his grasp.

She grabbed at the ear that he pecked and tried her best to look angry at him but was having a hard time since she was still flustered from the kiss that they just shared together. As much as she wanted to convince herself that it didn't mean anything to him, she couldn't help but feel that the words he had just spoken to her were truthful.

"Amelia…" she looked down to her right and saw her sister looking up at her regretfully. She frowned and knelt down to her and started cutting away at the rope that she had used to slice at her own bindings secretly with the knife.

"Sorry you had to see that, Maddie. I know it probably wasn't the right thing to do, but it was the only choice we had to get the artifact back from them." She apologized and Madeline just nodded and kept rubbing at her wrist, unable to look her sister in the eyes. How did her little sister get her first kiss before she did?

"But we _still_ don't have it back, do we?" Amelia looked at her sister shocked by the callous tone in her voice. Was she seriously that upset over it? She could have just looked away if it disgusted her _that_ much to watch.

Amelia stood back up and turned to Gilbert whose men were hurdled behind him, waiting for their next command from their leader. "I want my part of the agreement." She pronounced and Gilbert eyed her and her sister momentarily before turning around to the men.

"What do you say? Shall we give them their Holy weapon back?" he questioned. Amelia's mouth fell open at his words. She knew better than to trust a thief.

"It may sell for a high bid if we were to take it to a town!" the one with the thin orange beard declared and others around him nodded and hummed in agreement with him.

Amelia looked at them stricken with what they were conversing right before her. She gripped the knife in her hand and took a step forward towards the large group. Gilbert turned around and watched her steer the knife in his direction first, then around at each of the men.

"We had a deal!" she declared angrily.

Gilbert sighed and nodded his head in the direction where they were standing moments before. "I was just stirring you up some, doll." He grinned lightheartedly. "I dropped it to the ground when your lips melted me away."

Amelia blushed and darted her eyes in the direction he was motioning to and found his words to be true. The handle was lying next to the spot where they were last standing. She lowered her knife and took a few steps back and picked up the heavy handle. She looked back to her sister who was watching her then decided to hand it over to her to keep hold. Madeline was a faster runner then she were and much better at keeping ahold of things.

"Then we shall make our leave." Amelia nodded and turned to help her sister off the ground and brushed the dirt from her.

"You can't be serious?" she turned to see Gilbert walking towards them. "You have no clue where to go and no source of travel."

"We had a friend we were supposed to meet up with and we are more likely to run into him out there than here."

The albino shook his head and frowned deeply at the two sisters. His eyes met with the older ones but it wasn't for long since she quickly darted her eyes away and ducked her head. "I insist that you stay with us. It will be safer."

Amelia laughed at that and rolled her eyes. "With a band of thieves and drunks? I think we'll take our chances with the wolfs and other nightly creatures."

Gilbert opened his mouth to argue back to her but a new voice entered the camp area and cut him off.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" a man walked into the ring, shielded from head to toe in a murky green cloak. He removed the hood and darted his acid green eyes around the campfire and the faces that were lit up by it.

"Arthur…"

* * *

**AN:** Just want to inform you all that the dark knight _IS NOT_ Ivan. He will be arriving shortly :)


	4. Battle Around The Camp Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or its characters. They all belong to Hima. I also do not own the main plot with this story, though I did change a majority of it to make it work. The main story line belongs to Pearry Reginald. Thanks.

* * *

**- Battle Around The Camp Fire -**

* * *

"Arthur!" Madeline grinned happily and went running past her sister and collided into the cloaked man in a big hug.

He chuckled softly at her cheerfulness and rested a hand atop her head. "I am glad to see that you are unharmed." She smiled up at him before letting go and moving to stand at his side.

"Arthur…" Amelia couldn't believe the sight of the man who had practically raised her was now standing before her. It had been years since she had last seen him and seeing him again made her want to do the same as her sister and run into his familiar caring arms.

The green-eyed man looked up and stared at the other sister with relief and satisfaction. "It is good to see you as well, Amelia." He grinned and Amelia couldn't help but to smile along with the man cared for deeply. It had been too long and so many emotions were rushing her all at the same time. She wanted to talk with him about his latest explorations, or let him show her any new spells he'd learn over the several year absences, but she knew there was no time for that now. They had been requested to reunite under the strict obligations from the Heavenly Worship. There was no time for any family reunion matters.

Gilbert watched the other blonde go running towards the intruder in a fashion that meant he was well-known to them. He took the time to study the trespasser his and the girls exchange until the man looked towards him and Amelia. He heard the girl behind him speak the man's name in a gentle tone and something inside of him tick. When the man responded back to her just as tenderly, Gilbert acted off the growing irritated sensation he was feeling and took a step in front of the blonde, blocking her off from the stranger who had just entered his camp. His men took quick notice and followed their leaders defensive actions and began to draw their weapons and move closer to the man draped in the old rustic green cloak.

"Who do you think you are to just fucking waltz into _my_ camp?" Gilbert ordered while grasping the handle of his sword, ready to draw it and challenge the older man before him in all seriousness.

Both Amelia and Madeline felt the air in the camp drop after Gilbert spoke but Arthur didn't seem to look the bit intimidated, instead he actually appeared annoyed with the insolent opposition. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am here to retrieve my friends and what they carry." He then out stretched a hand to Amelia and nodded for her to approach, completely turning his attention away from the albino camp leader. "Come now, we don't have much time, love."

Amelia smiled reassuringly and took a step around Gilbert and held her hand out to his but was suddenly yanked back when the albino thief grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind his form. Arthur lowered his hand and glared at the younger man warningly. "Lay your jealous sentiments aside and release her for that we have no time to stand and bicker."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes fiercely at the foreign man whose annoying accent only intensified his anger. "Sorry old man, but the lass and what she carries are staying put with me whether you like it or not." He turned his head towards his crew without leaving eye contact with the man. "Men, disarm this man and see what he carries. I'm sure we can make a pretty people from what he's hiding under that smelly old cloak." Some of men snickered pleasingly and started advancing forward at their new target.

"Hey!" Amelia shouted and tried to yank her wrist free. "We had a deal that you'd let me and the artifact free! You can't just back out now!" she twisted at her wrist again but to no feat when the man clutching at her only tightened his grip.

Gilbert irately spun around and yanked her close to him, causing her to stumble over her own feet and almost ramming into his chest. "Well I've changed my mind, deals off." he hissed and she glared coldly at him in return.

"You can't do that!" she growled angrily up to his face, having to stretch her neck up just to keep his intense stare.

"Watch me!" he snarled back down at her then turned around in time to see this Kirkland fellow remove a long wooden staff from under his long robe. He curiously studied it up and down suspiciously. What the hell was he planning on doing with a walking stick?

"You want to challenge the awesome me to a fight?" he laughed briefly, honestly amused. "Then bring it on, geezer!" Gilbert quickly removed the sword from its case and pointed it at the man whose green eyes were wondering the tree lines, finding more interest elsewhere.

"I said bring it o-"

"Silence you twit!" He snapped and looked back at the younger. "Can you not tell we are about to be under ambush in mere seconds?"

Gilbert's men stopped their advance and turned themselves and their weapons around hurriedly and listened for the sound of trotting hoofs and armored men. A few men grumbled curses and blamed their bad luck on having women at the camp while others gleamed with excitement of a new fight.

A loud cry rang out from somewhere along the tree line that made Madeline and Amelia's hair spike on the back of their necks. They looked at one another, both agreeing that the sound they heard was something they both heard before and were well acquainted with.

The leader of the thieves sharply turned on his heel and rushed the older man hastily with Amelia still in tow, who stumbled along with his fast pace. Gilbert put his face closely in front of the others as he glared up at the older man him fiercely. He exposed his teeth at him as though tempted to use them and rip a feature off of the others face savagely.

"What have you brought with you to my camp!?" he snarled and Arthur just peered down at him past the tip of his sharp nose, aggravated by the albino's idiocy. "Tell me what you've brought, geezer!" he barked louder and ignored the cries from his men who were anticipating for some type of command before the battle.

"The Scourge…" Arthur took a step away from the angered younger man and swung his wooden cane in one hand before settling it in the other, narrowing his eyes around the trees as the shrieks grew louder. "They are not here for you or I. It is the artifact that they want."

Gilbert's eyes widened for a moment as the others words dawned on him. He looked back at Amelia who was glowering up at him with her blue eyes full of urgency and distress. It appeared as though she were begging for him to believe the information that he was being told and to assist them. He started to grit his teeth the longer he stared into her beautiful eyes.

Damn… All he expected to get out of this night was a stolen item that would sell high in the underground markets, and a try at luring the spirited blonde into his tent for the night. Now thanks to the two who he thought would give him wealth and great pleasure, his camp was about to be raided and the life of his men were on the line.

As much as he hated the fact that he knew having two ladies at his camp would lure in back luck, he took them along anyway. The moment he laid eyes on the younger and more spirited blonde beauty, he had an overwhelming sensation that she had been what he was looking for an extensive amount of time. The special box that she carried with her was a glorious bonus as well. She suddenly became the perfect steal and he was glad to be the only resilient bandit in the area there to claim her as their prize.

"Help us…" she begged, her voice soft with concern and discomfort. It was the first time he heard it in a way other than her usual fierce loud attitude.

Gilbert breathed heavily from his nose and nodded in silent agreement at her request. When he began to loosen his grip on her wrist, he realized by the look in her eyes that his hold on her was rather strict when her eyes softened. Once she had it free, she reached for it with her other hand and started rubbing it sorely. Gilbert observed and felt a pinch of guilt in his chest that made him swallow awkwardly and dart his eyes away from the poor sight.

One of his men shouted and the echo of his horror stirred Amelia and Gilbert from their thoughts and both turn in his direction.

"Oi! What's that there in the bush!" one of the robbers shouted and pointed his weapon in the route of a dark looming figure as they emerged from the tall bush. Everyone spun and steadily watched as more poured out into the open, the creatures making hollers and monstrous cackles that bounced off the trees and filled the intense air.

Arthur took a step forward, his long cloak swaying behind him as he presented himself before the group of creatures dressed in dark, dirtied armor. Arthur's noise twitched at the repulsive stench of fresh blood that drifted off the wicked group before him. His green eyes then flickered to a particular knight whose armor was different and more extensive than the rest. It was as black as night that made him submerge into the shadows around him, almost appearing as a shadow with the way he glided across the ground and moved quickly. The black knights headpiece was elaborate and devilish appearing, with horns perched on each side squarely.

"Wrath…" Arthur addressed the knight of darkness consciously. "I am staggered to see you stand so easily after our last encounter. A shame to tell there's not even a defect in your stride." The corner of his lip twitched upwards as he surveyed the other move closer into the open effortlessly as proof that he indeed had no default.

The knight coated in darkness paused when he reached the front of his group, listening to the words of the man he had encountered in battle many times before, leaving them both heavily wounded but never claimed by death. "I am not here for you, Wizard. I have come for the relic." He rumbled and took a menacing step forward, causing Gilberts band of thieves to take a step back and grip their weapons tighter.

The wizard let his smile drop as he scowled at the demonic group and their leader. He swung his wooden staff forward and slammed the butt of it into the dirt, causing green static to eject from the point and scatter in different directions amongst the grounds surface.

"You can return to your puppet master and tell him that you shall retrieve no such thing. The artifact is a weapon to send demons such as yourself back into the depths where you've once crawled. In the name of the Heavenly Father of Light I swear that you nor your false master, shall ever get the chance to grace the holy artifact." The staff was slammed again onto the earth's surface as more green static shot out, causing several of the opponents to inch away tautly.

Gilbert bafflingly stared into the back of the wizard's head as though he were seeing two. His men whispered nervously amongst each other about whether to run while they still had the opportunity, or to stand and fight. He and his men were in no way religious or thought twice when stealing from a temple of worship, but having been thrust into a situation where suddenly demons and holy weapons exist literally before their own eyes, made them incredibly intimidated. Gilbert was having a hard time believing the display before him as he watched the dark group itch and move around them tauntingly.

The demonic knight was silent for a moment and continued to watch the wizards green eyes, waiting to see any sign of fright that wouldn't be able to back up his unyielding words. But those orbs of emerald were as electric as the bolts that sputtered out around him.

"Very well." He removed his sword, which made an ear piercing sound while being removed, and pointed it towards the wizard and the group rallied behind him in the open camp area. "Kill them all."

Then disaster broke out.

The creatures shrieked joyfully and darted forward at the group of thieves and leapt in all directions to throw them off. Some even sprang from the trees that were hidden high atop in the branches, waiting for the declaration that the battle was to commence.

Several of them sprinted together to ambush Arthur all at once, but the wizard was already ahead of them and swung his staff around, causing a strong gust of wind and static that sent all the creatures flying back through the air. He then turned and darted his eyes around the battle scene in search of the two girls. His eyes landed on Amelia who was fighting off a creature with Gilbert at her side fighting his own match with his sword.

"Amelia!" he hollered out to her and she glanced at him from over the shoulder of the monster she was fighting.

With a grunt she brought her knee up and collided it vigorously into the creature's stomach, causing it to screech and curl its body forward in pain. She used that chance to grab its shoulders to hold it still then brought her knee up again and smacked it into its head, flipping the thing backwards unconscious. She blew the hair that was in her face to the side and let out a tired breath before looking back up at Arthur.

"Find your sister!" she heard him command then watched as a creature sprang at him and he smacked it with his staff and sent it flying backwards in a flash. He looked back up at her distraughtly. "She has the Holy artifact!"

Panic washed over her features when she remembered that Madeline indeed was holding the artifact last before all this trouble began. She looked back at Arthur to see that the head dark knight was advancing towards her friend with his sword at his side. He looked extremely intimating and goose bumps ran up her arms at the thought of having to face him on her own, but she knew that Arthur had no fear towards the demonic man. He had fought him before in the past and had lived to speak of the brutal tales many times. Arthur would be just fine and was able to handle himself better than anyone else she knew in a fight. There was nothing to be worried about but she still had a hard time drawing her eyes away from the two when they both lifted their weapons into the air and swung them down to have them collide robustly against each other.

"Amelia!" she turned at the sound of someone screaming at her and was met with a creature standing right behind her with their bloodied sword held high in the air above her head. She didn't have time to run or as so much react when the sword came rushing down.

_**CLANK **_

She didn't know how and when it happened, but Gilbert was suddenly standing in front of her with both of his hands gripping his sword strictly with it positioned right in front of his face, blocking the others blade with his own. He grit his teeth as the creature continued to force its sword down on his forcefully.

"Dammit, Amelia…" he growled and looked over his shoulder at the blonde still standing there stunned in place. "Pay the fuck attention and get that ass of yours on a move!" he snapped before turning back around and shoving himself forward and colliding with the opponent who stumbled backwards in daze. Before the other had time to recover and steady their feet, Gilbert was already on them and swung his sword across the others chest. A splash of blood flew from the tip of his blade when it sliced through the air after the fatal blow. He turned and looked back at the girl who was still standing there, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Go already dammit!" he barked at her and she jumped a little at the sudden loud order then spun around and scanned her eyes amongst the chaos.

Gilbert's bandits were fighting gruesomely against the dark soldiers in a way that Amelia had never seen before. Their swordsmen ship was like one who never really handled a sword before or was taught incorrectly. Their moves were sloppy and brash. She was trained by knights and noblemen how to fight and properly hold a sword. There were rules that they had to follow in a match that made it fair and honorable. Though by the way that these men and creatures' were fighting, it was clear that those rules were never taught to them or they intended to fight gallantly. They didn't want the victorious rush of winning a battle knowing their swordsmen ship was better. These men just wanted the others blood on their blade and to slay them gutless.

A scream caught Amelia's attention that made her stop and turn to her right to see her older sister running from a group of creatures that were chasing after her. Amelia knew she wouldn't be able to take them on without a proper weapon, so she searched the ground hastily for anything that may be of use. She jumped in surprise when a dead solider fell right in front of her. She wasted no time and took its weapon from his claws and rushed forward to her sister in need of her assistance.

Twice she had to halt and fend off masked creatures that tried to stop her but she quickly finished them off and continued onward with determination. "Maddie!" she hollered over the loud battle arena and continued running at her, while having to swerve away from other brawls and leap over fallen bodies.

When Madeline turned she watched her younger sister throw herself onto one of the soldiers that was chasing her and bring her sword quick across the air shove it right through the creature's neck grimly. The younger stood and removed her sword with one hand while using the other to push aside the hair that had fallen in her face from her fierce fighting.

"W-Why aren't using the Holy weapon to fight these monsters? That's k-kinda what's it's for." Amelia heaved, completely out of breath from all the running and fighting.

"Don't you think I've tried!?" she yelled back over the loud sounds of swords colliding and men screaming. "It won't work for some reason! I don't know what to do!" she began slashing the thing around as if the blade was supposed to slide right out of the handle.

Amelia narrowed her eyes in confusion and surveyed her sister swing the artifact around in the air between them. "T-That doesn't make any sense!" she breathed, holding her neck because each breath stung slightly. "It's supposed to work in situations like this! It's the reason it was created in the first place!" she slid the hand that was on her neck through her tangled hair worriedly and chewed on her lip.

What were they supposed to do now? The weapon that was crafted by the Heavenly Father of Light doesn't work? That's impossible! Unless they have the wrong one. Could that be it? She looked back at her sister to ask her what she was debating in her head but froze at the look on her sister's face. Her eyes fixed on something behind her and Amelia was scared to turn around to see what exactly put her sister into complete and utter shock.

There was a loud thud and she could have sworn the earth beneath her shook. A chilling breeze blew from behind her that made Amelia gulp as the realization of who it was standing behind her dawned on her. She didn't even bother turning and instead stood there motionlessly and continued to face her frightened sister.

"Madeline…" she said lowly and watched her sisters eyes dart to hers nervously. "I want you to run."

The older ones eyes widened at that but she still took an anxious step backwards. "What about you!?" she hissed, "I'm not leaving you to fight him on-"

"Just do as I say!" Amelia cut her off and glared at her. "Run and don't let the artifact fall into another's hands! You got that?"

A single tear trailed down Madeline's pale face as she nodded at her sister's request. She gripped the Holy weapon tight between her bosom in both hands then spun around and darted off in the opposite direction. Amelia stood there for a second more, watching her sister do as told. In that moment her mind went back to when their noble head knight had requested them to run when they were about to be under attack. Relief washed over her knowing that her sister and the weapon were fleeing safely and that what she was feeling now was most likely what it must have felt like for her commander as well.

Amelia swung her sword in front of her and gripped the handle with both hands before slowly turned around and facing the one who she dreaded she would ever have to fight on her own.

"You are either brave or a fool." The dark knight rumbled as he took another thunderous step forward, causing the girl to take a step back.

"I will fight whoever threatens my sister or a weapon from the Heavenly Father!" she lifted the heavy weapon up into the air and pointed it at the looming demonic man several feet before her. "Including you."

The black armored knight was silent and watched her as her arms wobbled slightly from the weight of the sword. She was strong, but not strong enough to even be considered a challenge for him. Her death would come too soon in their battle that would only last seconds. The weapon he was sent after was now within this woman's sister's hands. He constructed a plan as the blonde woman glared up at him, waiting for his next action.

One of the fighting thieves stumbled and started to fall near where the dark knight stood, but the poor man never made contact with the earth when the knight grabbed at his neck and lifted him up in the air. The man grabbed at the armored hand around his neck, trying to pry them off so he could breath, but his weak struggles were hardly enough.

"Tell the wizard that there shall be a trade." He growled warningly at the poor man and Amelia watched the scene, still on edge and ready for the other to attack at any moment.

"You will hand over the relic in exchange for this woman's life. If he is to refuse, then she will die by my sword." The knight threw the man to the ground and turned sharply to Amelia who was still processing what was just said.

She snapped out of it though when the demonic knight charged at her, leaving her no time to retract her sword and dodge out of the way. She yelped when her weapon was smacked from her hands, causing the flying blade to slice her opposite wrist before colliding to the ground. He grabbed at her injured wrist so harshly that she let out a cry of intense pain.

The knight lifted her up, despite her struggling, and tucked her under his arm like one would carry a light lamb. An ear-piercing whistle came from inside his obscure helmet that made anyone who was near drop their weapon to cover their ears. Unfortunately for Amelia her arms were tightly tucked at her sides that she couldn't bring up her hands and had to withstand the agony that made her feel as though her ears were bleeding.

A horse the shade of ash came galloping out of the thick bush and halted next to the knight who wasted no time and climbed on with Amelia still tucked under his left under arm. The horse huffed heatedly and trotted in place as it was being steered around and in another direction.

"Amelia!" a panicked voice managed to holler over all the loud noises of battle around them.

Amelia lifted her head up, expecting to see Arthur but instead her eyes met crimson. Gilbert was far away from her with many of the hideous creatures in the middle of them. There was no way he would be able to get past them in time to save her and by the expression on his face it seemed as though he knew that too. His eyes were wide as his mouth still hung open from when he screamed her name. He looked lost and for some reason Amelia felt heartbroken to see him in such an unusual state. It wasn't like his usual cocky, laid back character and that was very unsettling to her. Amelia wasn't very good at reading others, but it actually looked as though he were frightened and desired to save her. It only made the scene more inconsolable to watch so she closed her eyes, afraid that the look of fear might fill them and cause the other to worry for her more than he should have to.

Gilbert started to run forward but several of the creatures were on him after just a few steps. He slashed at them hurriedly but made little to no dent in the pack that were attacking him. "Amelia!" he cried again and watched over the heads of the mob as the obscure knight went riding off and vanished into the woods with Amelia still in tow.

* * *

**AN:** Guess who we will be seeing in the next chapter?


End file.
